Just a walk in the park
by speedmonkey
Summary: This is nothing really special. Just a little something to get away from tragedy. lol. Please read and review. sc


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Except for people you do not know.

Pairings: Tim and Calleigh

Author's note: I just thought I'd write something to get us all away from the horror of the Speedle's. So here ya go.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'm not getting it." said Tim as he groaned into his pilllow.

"Well i'm not either. And its not an it. She has a name. Ally." said Calleigh as she rolled over.

"Why are you making me do this."

"Because your her father and she loves you." said Calleigh sitting up. "She probably needs to be changed. Please Tim i'm tired."

"Alright fine." said Tim as he sat up. "I expect a reward when I return."

Calleigh laughed as Tim got out of bed. "Whatever you say sweetie."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into his 2 month old daughter's room with a scowl on his face but as soon as he saw her he smiled. She was only two months old and she was already the most important thing in his life. Well next to Calleigh.

"Hey...hey...hey." said Tim as he picked Ally up. "What's a matter sweetie? Huh? What's a matter with daddy's girl?" Tim set Ally down on the changing table. He unbuttoned her onezee and changed her diaper. Calleigh was right again. Must be mother daughter intuation.

Tim walked over to the rocking chair and began to rock back and fourth. "Come on sweetie daddy's tired. He worked a double shift yesterday. Daddy had to yell at the new guy because he doesn't know the difference between a 9mm and a .45 caliber." Ally stopped crying and looked up at her father intentally. "That's right no he doesn't. No. That's why your daddy's happy he works with your mommy."

Calleigh lauged to herself. She found Tim talking baby talk was very amusing.

"Ally I promise I will never ever let anything happen to you. And your not gonna date til i'm dead and gone." Ally made a little fussy noise. "Well I don't care what you have to say that's what's gonna happen, and if he hurts you well i'm gonna come back and haunt him. Mmmhmm...You will always be my little angel."

Calleigh got up and leaned in the door way of Ally's yellow painted room.

FLASHBACK-----

_"No we should pain it blue."_

_"TIm honey its a girl so we gotta paint it a girl color."_

_"Blue can be a girls color."_

_"Tim honey you just need to come to terms that its a girl."_

_"Calleigh!"_

_"Tim...let...it...go."_

_"Well were not painting it pink."_

_"Fine purple."_

_"No.''_

_"Then what Tim?"_

_"Yellow."_

PRESENT----

Tim looked down and found Ally fast asleep. He slowly got up and set her down in her crib. "Night my angel." said Tim and placed the lavendar blanket Alexx had gotten her over her. "I'll always love you."

Calleigh smiled and wrapped her arms around Tim's waist. "You big softy."

"Well at home yes. But at work I'm still that sarcastic lab freak you feel in love with."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim. "Not in front of her." said Tim pushing Calleigh away slightly. "Were gonna scar her for life."

"Well fine then maybe we should continue this in our bedroom." suggested Calleigh.

Tim nodded. "Just give me a minute ok."

Calleigh nodded. "If i'm alseep when you get back its not my fault."

Tim smirked and turned back to his daughter. "You mother... the big teaser."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tim honey you have to pull this down first before-"

"Calleigh I know how to work a stroller."

"I know baby but you need to push the red lever down to get the seat to lock in place."

"Fine if your such a genius then you give me Ally and you do it."

"Fine." said Calleigh as she handed Ally over. Another couple walked by and laughed at the new couple's attempts. Within a matter of 5 mintues Calleigh had the stroller together and Ally in it all ready to go.

"I-" started Calleigh.

"Don't even say it." said Tim and began to walk through the park with their daughter. A few minutes later Calleigh said she needed a break so they sat down on the bench. Ever since Calleigh had the baby she wasn't herself. Don't get her wrong she was still the way to cheerful Calleigh Duquesne everyone knew and loved she was just tired all the time. Well so was Tim. Alexx said in a few months they'd be used to it.

"Oh is this your baby?" asked a lady as her and her husband walked over to Tim and Calleigh.

"No we stole it...from the lady down the street." replied Tim sarcastically earning a smack from Calleigh.

"Forgive my husband. He thinks he's a comedian."

The women laughed. "I'm Jennifer and this is my husband Rick."

"Its nice to meet you." said Calleigh extending her hand.

"I take it your first time parents." said Rick.

"How could you tell?" asked Tim.

"We saw you two fighting over the stroller."

Tim nodded. "Don't feel bad." started Rick. "We went through all that to."

"You mean this little guy here isn't the only one?" asked Calleigh.

"Nope we have 2 more at home." started Jennifer. "His mother's watching them."

"Oh my lord." stated Calleigh. "2? Sometimes I don't think we can handle this one."

"You guys are gonna be fine. So how old is she?"

"This is Ally." started Calleigh as she wiped away drool of her chin. "She's two months old yesterday."

"She's absolutley gorgeous."

"Thanks." said Tim. "How old is your little guy."

"This is Justin. He'll be 4 moths old in a few weeks."

"Well he's adorable." Ally started to cry so Tim picked her up.

Tim walked away and Calleigh could hear him say. "It's ok sweetheart daddy's here."

"So how old are your little ones?" asked Calleigh.

"Well." said Jennifer as she to took Justin out of his stroller. "Honey could you?"

Rick nodded and went to go join Tim.

"Maggie is 6. And Calleigh is 3."

"Calleigh...that's my name."

Jennifer smiled. "Well that's intersting." Calleigh smiled back. She liked this women.

"We'll have to get together sometime. Without the kids." said Calleigh.

"I'd like that...here i'll give you our number ."

Calleigh nodded and Jennifer took a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse. "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"So what is it you and your husband do?"

"Were CSI'S."

"CSI's?"

"Crime scene investigator's."

Jennifer nodded. "So what do you and your husband do?"

"Well Rick is a contractor. And I own a photography company."

"Well that's nice."

"Calleigh honey...I think we should get home. Ally's getting crabby."

"Ok babe. Well it was nice to meet you both." said Calleigh. "We'll definatley give you guys a call sometime."

Jennifer and Rick nodded. "See you guys later."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"They were nice." said Calleigh as she helped Tim pull back the covers.

"Yeah...Rick seems like a great guy."

Calleigh smiled. "Not as good as you." said Calleigh as she crawled across the bed and grabbed Tim by his shirt collar and kissed him passionatley.

"Whoa...I haven't seen this side of you since...since we first started dating."

Calleigh smiled and began to remove Tim's shirt. "You know they say the flame is supposed to die after you get married."

"6 years and still going strong." said Calleigh as she pushed Tim down onto the bed.

"You know the last time we did this we got what's over in the next room you sure you wanna do this?"

Calleigh nodded. "Well i'm not one to protest."

THE END...Lame ending. But I was tired of all the drama. Thought I'd write something different for a change. Please review. Thanks in advance.


End file.
